In general, fuel, which is to be provided to an engine of a vehicle, flows from a fuel tank, passes through an injector, and is injected into a combustion chamber of the engine. An amount of fuel provided to the engine is determined depending on the traveling situation of the vehicle such as the traveling speed of the vehicle or the required engine torque of the engine.
The fuel tank includes a fuel pump for forming hydraulic pressure to transmit the fuel toward the engine. The fuel pump includes a motor for supplying power to create the fuel pressure.
To control the fuel pump, a fuel pump controller is provided. A conventional fuel pump controller has individual hardware for each fuel type. Accordingly, a gasoline fuel pump controller receives a target pressure from an engine to control a fuel pump through feedback. A diesel fuel pump controller receives a fuel temperature and a fuel consumption optimization (FCO) value from an engine to set a target pressure and controls a fuel pump through feedback as illustrated in FIG. 1.
In this case, the gasoline fuel pump controller and the diesel fuel pump controller have the same hardware outer appearance as illustrated in FIG. 2. In the case that two fuel types of fuel pump controllers are provided, the two fuel types of fuel pump controllers have the same hardware outer appearance and thus are mounted without distinguishing between each other after being manufactured, thereby causing high quality issues.
In addition, as the product number of the hardware of each type needs to be additionally managed, investment and part management costs may increase.